Christmas Miracles
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: It's their first Christmas together as a married couple and Barney wants to make this Christmas a special one for Robin so he does. Some surprises are just as shocking as Barney making breakfast for them.
1. A Christmas Miracle

**Merry Christmas to everyone...**

**This is just a cute cheesy Xmas fic, it's the first year that Barney & Robin are married and it's been a wonderful year for them and a cheerful and fun Christmas for the newly married couple.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Robin, it's time to wake up and start celebrating this holiday." Barney announced with a platter of breakfast in his hands for Robin.

Robin stirred and opened her eyes to the smell of freshly made food. It was her favorite meal, pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, eggs, orange juice and freshly made coffee. Barney had woken up early this morning to get ahead start on cooking and set the coffee. He had a good feeling that today would be great. This was their first Christmas as a married couple and Barney wanted to make it a fun and festive day for Robin, and he hoped that she was in a good mood for this first Christmas being married.

"What is all that?" Robin questioned, she had opened and closed her eyes for a brief second but opened them to ask what Barney has in his hands cause it smelled great.

"I made you breakfast, well technically I made us breakfast but I wanted to start this day off right. This is our first Christmas being married and I wanted to make this day a special one for us." Barney saw the look on Robin's face change from an annoyed frown to a smile and then she sat up in bed staring at the tray of food and then looked at her husband. She smile again.

"Thank you Barney." She said with a thankful smile. Barney sat the tray on Robin's lap and said.

"No thank you's today. Today is our day to be together, we have been working so much lately and barely spend much time together since we went back to work after getting married. I just want to spend some time with my wife on this first Christmas as a married couple." Barney hoped that she would be happy and joyful about this because he's seen her stressing over work a lot and he's been too busy and tired to really focus his time on her, so spending Christmas at home together and enjoying this time they needed was in his mind a great thing for their relationship and newly married status.

"I know, I've missed spending time with you too." She told him taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm glad you made breakfast and the coffee is quite good too." She smiled and bent down to give are a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room to get his own food. He came back to the room and sat next to Robin in bed.

"So, here's the deal. Today, I want you to have a fun time and not worry about anything. We don't have to work again until next week, after the new year we will worry about whatever. What I have planned is going to make you so happy." Barney paused for a moment taking a bite of his pancakes then looked over to Robin. "So, what we'll be doing today is is _nothing, _we are just going to stay in all day. I turned off both our phones earlier, I turned the computer off so we don't have to look at any emails or be distracted by it, I also told the gang to not disturb us. Last, I bought some movies, Christmas themed including ones you have wanted to watch for a while now and we will order in Chinese for dinner tonight." He hoped that this would make Robin happy again, she had been really moody lately and work had stressed her out so this day is all about _her_.

"That sounds like a great plan." Robin loved this idea because she truly missed Barney even though she sees him everyday. She missed just spending days together in bed or just being with him but ever since she went back to work she didn't have much time for that.

"Great. So, later after breakfast I will run you a bath and we will take it together. It's been a while since we did that together." He smiled remembering the last time they took a bath together. It was quite some time ago, when they were sneaking around when they dated. But, it was such a fun bath and it even got them in the mood and had made love while taking the bath. This put a smile on Robin's face too, she remembers that day very fondly it was quite early in their relationship and they didn't even know what they meant to each other then, however it was one of the best memories of being with Barney before it went South the first time. But, now it's different, they are happily married and still very much in love but the stress of work and not being able to spend time with each other. This was another great time and a great memory that will last forever in her mind just like the last time they took a bath together.

"Sounds great!" Robin replied happily taking him up on his offer.

"And, then after that we will exhange the gifts we got each other before dinner and then after that we'll start watching the movies. I bought popcorn yesterday." He was so excited he finished his food in a matter of minutes and she was still working on her food but it made her laugh. That's the thing with him, he always finds a way of making everything legendary and it was part of the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Robin turned to Barney who was standing up holding his tray to take back to the kitchen. He looked at her and saw a slight tear in her eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming over to her side of the bed after setting the tray back down on the nightstand.

"Yes." She started crying more and it made Barney sit immediately on the bed next to her and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed more and he wondered why she suddenly got so emotional.

"It's just... I love you. I'm just so lucky to have you in my life." She said between sobs, this made Barney smile and then he pulled her face off his shoulder to look at her face cause even when she cries she looks beautiful. He wondered how that was possibly for a moment but then he said.

"I love you too. I love you so much and I think I'm the lucky one cause I don't think anyone would have loved me the way you do." This was true, he was slightly wondering why he got so lucky with Robin it sometimes makes him wonder what if he never met her... But that's not the problem to raise or question right now.

Robin stopped crying after sometime but after she did Barney decided to run the bath earlier than he planned on but it was a good thing after Robin cried earlier. The bath was soothing, the just sat their with candles and soft music playing on the Ipod and talking about everything they haven't talked about since they went back to work. Robin told him about Patrice, she had shockingly gotten engaged over the summer and Robin didn't know she even had a boyfriend until last week. But, she is happy for her nontheless and work had been busy with constant news coming in on the hour and her needing to be there everyday to do the broadcasts. And, Barney told her about Arther Hobs retiring in a few months, he had decided to do his retirement early and asked Barney to take over his position at the company. It also allowed for a pay raise one where it gives him/them the money to actually buy the townhouse they had looked at before getting married.

It was a great bath, after the bath Robin had gotten tired so she went to lay down for a couple hours before they have dinner. Barney, truth be told, had been worried about Robin for a couple of weeks. Everytime he saw her she looked a bit sick, like she just threw up. It wasn't how she used to look before two weeks ago, but it worried him that somethin was up with her. Robin had become really tired lately and everytime he tired to talk to her about it, he never got far due to interuptions or her being too tired to talk to him.

Robin woke up an hour and a half later still exhausted she was starting to wonder if it's just work that was making her tired. But, she just decided to not thinking about it but when Barney saw her when she woke up the question was brought up.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Barney asked noticing she was still looking quite tired but didn't ask her why.

"Yes, I slept well but I still feel tired." Oh, good she brought it up which is good cause he didn't want to upset her if she didn't want to talk about why she was feeling so tired.

"I noticed. I wasn't going to say anything but since you brought it up first I have to ask. Why are you so tired lately, you look very pale and like you are sick I'm beginning to worry about you." He hoped it didn't upset her too much but he has to know why she looks so sick.

"I've been worried too I just don't know why I'm so tired. It's really weird, I've never felt this bad since that day I got food poisining." Barney wanted to make a joke about that but this wasn't the time to make jokes since he is really worried.

"Do you think you need to see a doctor I mean you have been this way for two week I think you should see a doctor." Robin wanted to argue with this but didn't and agreed that she should see a doctor.

"Okay, I will call to make an appointment on Monday." And after she realized that Monday is New Years Eve she decided to call the next day.


	2. Shocked

So, I know you noticed I was writing this and decided half way through that I should make this longer so here's the second part of what should have been part of the first chapter. I think I'll give this story a few more chapters but it won't be too long. Again, Merry Christmas to you enjoy the holidays and I hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

The next day they went to the doctor to see why she was feeling this way. As they sat in the waiting area she started to shake her leg nervously, she was really nervous about what was going on with her and Barney sat next to her holding her hand. He was also nervous, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to Robin and hoped/prayed that she is alright and there isn't anything to worry about.

"Robin Stinson!" The nurse announced and they both stood up and walked over to her. "This way." The nurse said and they walked down the hall to an exam room.

They waited for a few minutes until the doctor came in. She, the doctor was a female announced herself as she came inside the room and closed the door.

"So, it says here that you have been tired lately. So, do you know why you're so tired lately?" The doctor asked not sure what Robin's condition was yet.

"No, that's why I came to see you. I've been this way for 2 weeks now and we are both worried that something is happening to me." Robin said looking at Barney then back to the doctor why was writing down what she told her.

"Okay, I want to run some tests to rule somethings out so can you please take this and go down the hall to pee in it." The doctor handed Robin a small paper cup and she walked down the hall to the bathroom. When she left Barney turned to the doctor and asked.

"Look, Doc I know it might not be that important but I am very worried that my wife is sick do you know why she's like that?" He began to get this nervous twitch in his eye and the doctor noticed and instantly calmed him down by saying.

"I think I know what's happening with your wife I just want to make sure I rule other things out before I do the other thing that I think I know is going on with her." The doctor knew that Robin could possibly be pregnant but didn't want to say anything just yet since she wanted to rule out other options first before having her take a pregnancy test. The doctor would tell if she's pregnant after she gets the results from her urine.

Robin came back in the room soon after the conversation with the doctor and the doctor went to go start the tests while she asked Robin and Barney to stay in the room a little longer.

After a while the doctor came back with the results.

"Sorry for taking long the tests ran a bit longer than I hoped they would." The doctor knew exactly why Robin was feeling the way she was and she was right but didn't tell Barney before knowing just what was wrong with Robin first.

"Okay, I had to rule somethings out first but I knew why you are tired lately." The doctor put the clip board down and face the couple who were holding hands and looking quite nervous.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Robin asked hoping it's nothing to worry about anymore so the doctor continued.

"Yes, Robin." The doctor paused for a second and then said. "You are pregnant, congratulations." The doctor smiled and Barney and Robin just stared at her before the doctor left the room.

After the doctor left Barney and Robin were still staring at the spot that the doctor was standing at but then they just looked at each other.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" Barney asked shocked by this news yet he was happy.

"I thought so too, apparently I can and I did." Robin was totally shocked and had no answers to this news. She knew she couldn't have kids but this news is just so shocking to her that she couldn't ponder it and neither could Barney but they didn't care.

"Wow, you are prenant." Barney finally managed with a smile pulling her into a hug.

"Yes. Yes I am." Robin replied still in shock but happy.

Barney and Robin left the exam room and went looking for the doctor they found her down the hall. They want to ask her how Robin could be pregnant when she couldn't get pragnant before.

"We wanted to ask you. Last year I found out that she couldn't get pregnant and I'm/we are just really shocked that she's pregnant. Are you sure she's pregnant and not just sick with something?" Barney hoped the doctor was lying about Robin being pregnant cause this was just too much to take in at the moment.

"Yes, I am positive she's pregnant. You know that sometimes we doctors are wrong and give patients the wrong diagnoses but yes Robin you are pregnant." The doctor was sure 100% that Robin is in fact pregnant but Barney and Robin were still shocked.


	3. Confused

Heading back to their apartment Barney and Robin were both quiet during the trip back home. It has been quite the day for them, they both wondered how she could have gotten pregnant when she couldn't. But, they tried to stay positive about this news and after a few minutes without saying anything and just staring out the window. Barney finally said something he's been wanting to since hearing about this shocking but wonderful news.

"Look, I know we are both confused about this but." He paused a second and continued. "We are having a baby. I know it wasn't likely for this to ever happen but we are and I'm so happy that we're having this baby." He slid over to Robin who was now looking at him after looking out the window for half the ride home. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I am so excited that you are pregnant because it means that that doctor who told you, you couldn't get pregnant got it wrong. You could get pregnant and did. I'm more than happy to know that miracles do happen." He smiled hoping she'd say something or do something and after another minute she did.

"I'm still very confused about this. Do you know how upsetting it was when I found out that I couldn't get pregnant?" She asked, knowing that she couldn't get pregnant it devastated her. Yes, after a while she dealt with it and was okay with her not being able to conceive a child. But, to know she can is so baffling to her that she can't/doesn't have the words to describe how she feels at this moment.

"It devastated me. When I found out I couldn't have kids, especially your kids I was devastated. So, devastated that it took me along time to put my mind at ease over it." She paused as tears started to take over her eyes.

"And, to find out I can... It just makes that whole experience so tragic." As she cried, Barney didn't know what to say so he just pulled her in and hugged her tightly. This was more devastating than what he already knew. He didn't know what she went through after finding out she couldn't have biological children but to find out that this almost broke her is enough to know why she is so confused and doesn't know how to express her feelings over this sudden news.

Robin's cries turned into sobs as the cab pulled up to their building. This news was so confusing and exhausting that when they made it up to the apartment Robin had to go right to bed because she was too tired to think about any of the things that happened today. Barney, put her to bed but wasn't tired enough to sleep so he stood up thinking about the days events. The news, as much as he was happy about it made him think about somethings that he hasn't thought about in years. The baby that might have been. The baby he/they thought she was going to have when they slept together and cheated on their current boyfriend and girlfriend at the time. He wondered what if, what if she was pregnant then?, What if they had that kids? And, what if that kid was alive and in this very apartment right now?. He wondered about all of this as he sat on the bed as Robin slept beside him.

After sometime, Barney got up and went into the living room to let Robin sleep. She was exhausted from what happened and he thought leaving her to sleep as long as she wants to would help her mind get more clear. Barney, pulled out his phone and called Lily.

"Hi, Lil I need to talk to you do you have a moment?" He asked hoping she has sometime for him because he wanted to tell her the news and ask for some advice.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked wanting to know what he wanted to talk about.

"Good, Robin and I got some news today and even though it's wonderful news we are both so confused about it. I need your advice." He told her knowing that Lily was the only good person to go to, to ask this and he knew she would be happy about them becoming parents.

"We found out that Robin." He paused before saying the punch line. "That, Robin is pregnant." He hoped that would be happy for them and will give him the advice he/they need to get through this pregnancy.

"What? Oh my God. That is great news, why do you need my advice about Robin being pregnant?" Lily asked excited about the news that her best friend is having a baby.

"We, will you know that Robin couldn't get pregnant right? Well when we found out today that she is pregnant the news hit her really hard. She's taking this pretty hard and I'm concerned about her. When we were coming home before, she started crying and told me why she's feeling the way she is about this news. I don't know what to do, she was exhausted so I put her to bed but this news is just so confusing to her and to me. What should I do?"

"Okay, look I think this news is confusing to her because she thought that she couldn't get pregnant. So, being told she is pregnant might have caught her off guard somehow. She told me a while back, after she found out that she couldn't get pregnant, that the news devastated her, so much so that she never got over finding out that she couldn't get pregnant. She told me that she took it badly because she wanted the baby. She, wanted that baby she thought she was pregnant with before finding out she couldn't conceive. The reason why this is so hard for her to understand is because." Lily paused knowing that breaking this secret between her and Robin wasn't a good idea, but now that Barney is asking it needs to be said so that he can console her.

"Because, she wanted that baby. She wanted to have that baby, your baby and that's why she didn't get over how devastating the news was. So, what I think you need to do is be there for her. Make sure she's okay with being pregnant and tell her that you know that what I just told you is why she took this sudden news so personally." This was good advice so Barney after hanging up with Lily went to make Robin some tea before heading into check on her.

Robin was still asleep when he walked about into the room so he walked over to her side of the bed and put the tea on the nightstand. Robin smelled the tea when he put it down and woke up a minute later.

"Hi" Robin said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Hi, I made you some tea I thought you'd like some when you woke up." Barney pointed to the tea on the nightstand and then sat down on the bed.

"Thank you" Robin said taking the tea and sipping it slowly.

"I want to talk about what happened today. Are you ready to talk?" Barney asked starting the conversation as easy as he could hoping she is ready to talk to him after the events of this day.

"Yes" She put down the tea and now is finally ready to talk about this news.

"I want to say, first that I think the fact that you're pregnant is the most amazing news ever. Second, I just talked to Lily and told her about the news. She is very excited about the baby. But, I also found out that you, when you thought you were pregnant a few years ago that you took it pretty hard. I want to tell you that I know what you went through at the time and I'm here for you through out this pregnancy." He took her hand gently in his and said." I love you, and I am so excited about this baby." He put his other hand on her stomach hoping that she wouldn't get mad and swat it away. She didn't and continued. "So, whatever you need or want just talk to me because I'm here and never leaving your side. I know I wasn't there for you the last time but I am here now." He smiled hoping she didn't get mad at him or yell at him which she didn't.

Robin was at peace with this news now, after sleeping and thinking about everything she is now ready to talk about it and listened to everything Barney said. She is happy about the baby and knowing that Barney is here and by her side makes her feel ten times better than what happened all those years ago, the first time she thought she was pregnant with his baby.

"Thank you Barney, I know I haven't been so talkative about this but it helps knowing that you're here. I am happy about this baby, in fact I want to start buying things and planning for this baby. So, can we, tomorrow look around for baby items?" She was very excited to start doing this because she never thought she would ever get to do this. Ever. So, knowing she can, she wants to get a head start at buying things for the baby.

"But, first, I want to go call Lily." She tells him before getting up from the bed and taking her phone to call her friend.


	4. Telling Everyone

This is chapter 3, in this one we'll have some Robin/Lily but mostly B/R because this is after all a B/R fic. :)

* * *

"Lily called, she wants you to go over to her apartment so you can talk." Barney told Robin after Robin came out of the shower later on in the day.

"Oh" Robin replied sighing, she knew she has to tell Lily about her pregnancy but she didn't feel like it was the right time to do that yet.

"Are we going to tell everyone about the baby?" Barney asked walking over to where she was standing. She was standing by her dresser wondering what to wear for this day. But, truthfully she was worried about her pregnancy and if she told Lily right now. She doesn't want to jinx anything cause she really wants this pregnancy to go smoothly and with what she was told before, knowing that she might never get pregnant. Ever since she found out she's become increasingly protective and worried that something could go wrong and if it did she wouldn't know how to deal with losing this baby.

"I don't know, I think it's best to wait a while make sure this pregnancy goes smoothly before we tell anyone. I just don't want anything to go wrong with this baby considering the precautions that I have to take in order for everything to be okay with the baby." Robin places a hand over her stomach already protective over the little one growing inside her.

It has been 3 weeks since knowing that she is pregnant and ever since then. She is just worried about losing this baby, she doesn't want anything to go wrong and telling anyone could possibly be unhealthy for her and for the baby. Barney, knew they had to tell their friends and family but also knew that Robin is right about keeping this a secret a little while longer cause he's also worried about Robin and the baby.

"Okay, we will wait a while longer before telling anyone. But, are you going to meet with Lily cause she seemed worried when she called earlier?" Barney didn't want for Robin to be too stressed out with anything even though it's early in the pregnancy he still worried about her health. But, spending some time with Lily could be nice since she hasn't gone out for over a week due to being worried about the pregnancy.

"Yes, I have to get out sometime right?" Robin begins to dress and finds something to wear for the day. It was a Saturday so she's free to do whatever she wants but whatever isn't too stressful on her.

Robin met up with Lily at her apartment and Marshall was gone for the day and Marvin was taken outside with his new nanny. So, they were alone for a good few hours.

"So, how are you?" Lily asked wanting to know how her best friend was doing since she saw her the day of her and Barney's anniversary party.

"Good." Robin tried not to give away anything and hoped Lily didn't notice. She didn't.

"I haven't seen you in so long what have you been up to?" Lily asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Um, nothing much. You know work, home, marriage all that stuff there really hasn't been anything new from me. How about you?" Robin said quickly changing the subject.

"Well, ever since Marshall started being a judge I haven't really worked much and I'm becoming bored staying home watching Marvin everyday." This was the first time Lily ever confessed about her life since Marshall started his new career.

"Then, why don't you go back to work?" Robin, just pictured her life in 9 months and she really didn't like what she saw.

"I don't know, I guess this whole art thing isn't working out the way I wanted it to. I don't know if I want to go back to teaching though." Lily said, knowing she thought about this for a while she doesn't want to go back to teaching since she doesn't want to deal with those kids.

"Why, I thought you liked teaching." Robin didn't know that Lily didn't like teaching it shocked her to find this out.

"I did, I just feel like I out grown teaching and want to continue with my art career. I just don't know how or where to begin with getting a new job in the field." Yeah, it's the kind of career that isn't big on jobs, at least not of late and Lily knew that getting a new job was a hard thing these days.

"Why don't you ask The Captain to give you another job or to find you another job to do?" Robin understood Lily's concerns but she also knew that Lily loved doing her art consultant job for The Captain so why can't Lily call him and ask him for his help.

"I don't think he's talking to me since I declined his offer to go to Rome." Lily and The Captain had a falling out after she told him she couldn't go to Rome because of Marshall's new job and didn't know how to just call him suddenly to ask him to give her a job.

"Just try to call him and ask him if you tell him you're sorry for not taking the job for him in Rome maybe he can forgive you." Robin, knew that The Captain isn't big on apologies but she hoped that Lily would give him a call just to ask.

"Okay, I will." Lily said smiling and hoping that this will go smoothly for her.

"Good!" Robin was pleased to hear that Lily was going to try to talk to The Captain cause she deserves to start working again.

Robin returned home a few hours later and Barney was already there waiting for her.

He smiled when she walked in the door. "Hi" Barney said getting up from the couch and walking over to give Robin a kiss hello.

"How did it go?" He asked hoping that she didn't tell Lily about the baby cause he wanted for them to tell the gang together.

"Good, Lily wants to go back to work." Robin said after taking off her coat and sitting down on the couch where Barney was already sitting again.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Barney was glad that Lily doesn't want to stay home all day with Marvin and is going back to work cause it's been a few month since she last worked.

"Yeah, so she's going to call The Captain to ask if there's any jobs she can take." Robin was glad that Lily was doing this because she noticed how Lily was taking being home alone while Marshall worked all day.

"Well, did you. Did you tell Lily about the baby?" Barney wanted to know since he hoped that she didn't because they agreed not to tell anyone yet.

"No, but I almost did." Robin confessed, since she first went to Lily's she was thinking of telling her but decided not to since she wanted for Barney to be there with her when they first DO tell her and everyone else about the baby.

"Really? Why did you almost?" Barney didn't want to know why but he had to ask.

"I felt bad for Lily and thought if I told her it would cheer her up." Robin saw how miserable Lily was earlier and wanted to tell her about the baby but decided not to for the reason she's been telling herself since finding out she's pregnant.

"Oh, I get that I'm glad you didn't tell her though." Barney knew it was a good idea if Robin did tell Lily after hearing how miserable Lily was but was glad she didn't.

"But, I'm thinking we should tell everyone soon. Maybe next week?" She was thinking about this all day and thought maybe telling everyone wasn't a bad thing plus if everyone knew maybe it wouldn't be so stressful on Robin anymore.

"All right, we can tell them next week. I've been thinking about this too it's not because I want to tell them, it's that it will be less stressful on you and it's not a bad thing to tell our friends about having a baby." Barney was excited about telling their friends and for the first time in over three weeks he's happy about telling them.

"Good, we'll tell them next week then." Robin smiled and put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his it was the first time she's been content over this pregnancy since she found out three weeks ago and Barney is the same way so telling their friends isn't a bad idea.


	5. Doctors Appointment

A/N: I realized from a comment that chapter 4 is slightly wrong. Lily did know about Robin's pregnancy, I forgot I put that in the chapter so it's my fault that I did that. I wanted, for chapter 4 to have the gang together and I made the mistake of rewriting what I already wrote. So, forgive me if you were confused on this last chapter I promise I won't do that again. Also, I know that being a mom is a job too I didn't mean they aren't I just wanted Lily to return to what she loved to do.

* * *

A week has passed since Robin and Barney told the gang about her pregnancy and surprisingly everyone was happy with the news. But, today is a new day and they have the first doctors appointment since finding out they were having this baby. Robin was becoming more nervous and panicky for the last two days, she knew everything seemed to be okay with the baby but something told her that something can happen and she hoped that today when she sees the doctor, everything will be fine with her and with the baby.

"Are you ready?" Barney called from the living room hoping that Robin is ready to go to the appointment. She was taking sometime getting ready and they are running a little late so Barney hoped that she's ready to go.

"I'll be there in a minute." Robin replied from the bedroom, the tone in her voice was low but Barney heard her and was glad she was coming.

A minute later Robin came out to the living room and Barney was waiting for her standing by the door already about to leave.

"Sorry I took so long I was just thinking about something but I'm ready now." Robin said walking over to get her coat and bag to head out the door.

"Oh, what about?" Barney asked knowing how worried she's been about the pregnancy. He was worried too but it wasn't on his mind right at this minute unlike it is for Robin.

"Nothing!" Robin says, she didn't sound positive or optimistic and Barney caught on to it. Over the years, Barney had learned about Robin's different tones of voices and knows everyone of them. He knows this has been hard on both of them but they, or at least he was trying to stay postive about the baby.

"No, not nothing. What's wrong?" Barney asked hoping for Robin to tell him what's wrong.

"It-it's that. I'm still worried that something is wrong with the baby." She tells him looking away from him trying not to cry.

"Look, Robin I know that something could happen, it's early in the pregnancy but trust me everything will be fine. We'll go to the appointment and find out how this pregnancy is going." He tells her smiling lightly and rubbing her stomach in circles. She isn't showing yet but he can feel her belly getting rounder and more harder so he could tell that everything is going great with the pregnancy.

"You're right, everything will be fine." She was still worried but Barney is being so positive about this and it makes her less worried. "Lets go to the appointment." They head out the door and outside to catch a cab and even though they were both worried they knew that everything will be okay.

At the doctors office they sit in the waiting area waiting for Robin to be called. They are both nervously fidgity and aren't really talking much since they arrived but hopefully everything will be fine.

"Robin Stinson" The nurse called 5 minutes later and they stand up and walk over to the nurse holding hands which were a bit sweaty due to them being nervous.

They walk down the hall to a room and the nurse asks them to wait for a few minutes the doctor will be in soon. Robin begins to undress and she puts on the gown and sits on the exam table while Barney sits down in a chair in the corner of the room. They were silent for a while until Barney spoke up.

"I hope everything is okay and soon we'll find out just how this little one is doing." He tells her standing near her where she was sitting. She turns to him and smiles lightly. "I know, he or she is going to be fine we're just worried for nothing. Right?" She was thinking this whole time that being worried might not be the best for her stress so she began to think about positive things. "I mean, he/she strong. Like me and like you, like our relationship I'm sure everything is going to be fine." She tells him now having a positive thing to say about this pregnancy since finding out she was with child.

"Yes, you're right we'll find out soon enough how he or she is doing and I know it will be fine." At that moment the doctor comes in and Barney goes to sit down again while the doctor asks Robin some questions.

"So, Mrs. Stinson. How is it going so far?" He asks wanting to know how Robin's pregnancy was doing so far.

"I guess alright, I've just been worried about a few things and it's been stressing both me and my husband out a bit." Robin finally can say this out and open because it's been eating at her for the whole day.

"Okay, it's normal for you to be worried it's after all your first pregnancy and after knowing that you could get pregnant it's natural to feel worried about the baby." The doctor was nice and answered Robin's question before he asked her to lay back on the table.

"It looks like everything is fine with the baby. It's doing quite good, you have been taking all the precautions right?" The doctor asked hoping that Robin has taken all the precautions as she was told on her first visit.

"Yes, ever since finding out I was pregnant I went right to the store a got all the things I needed with the help of my husband." Robin told him and he nodded and was glad that she was doing all the things she needs to do with the pregnancy.

"Well, it looks like everything is going smoothly with the baby. But, I would like you to stay off your feet when you get to 4 months just to be cautious of your health and the baby's health." The doctor was not worried with Robin's pregnancy but to be sure nothing would happen he asked her to stay off her feet when she starts showing more. "I also want to make another appointment in three months." The doctor told both Robin and Barney this and they both said okay in unison.

"So, everything is okay right?" Barney wanted to make sure while he knew that the pregnancy is fine but just wanted another okay to make sure and to stop his nervous mind.

"Yes, but do book the next appointment for three months I want to see you again okay. Robin!" The doctor closed the clip board he was holding and started to walk towards the door.

"We will do that thanks Doc." Barney said happy that the pregnancy is going the way they hoped it would go.

After this Robin got dressed again and they walked out to the front desk to make another appointment. For the first time the couple was very happy and content with the pregnancy so for a treat, Barney took Robin out to eat since both were hungry and wanted to eat something. The pregnancy was starting to cause Robin to have cravings and it's starting to become more of an issue than her morning sickness which has subsided but is still there sometimes.

"I'm so glad everything is okay with the baby." Barney tells her as they sit in a restaurant not too far from the doctors office.

"Me too, I'm so glad cause I was worried all day but now I'm not." Robin is finally 100% feelings a lot better than she was before she left for the doctors appointment and for the first time in 3 weeks she's feeling happy and excited about the baby.

"So, what do you want?" Barney asks looking at Robin then back at his menu.

"I don't know but these pesky cravings are telling me to have pancakes even at this hour of the day." Robin was feeling a strong craving to his pancakes and the whole 9 it's something she hasn't done for quite some time. Ever since the times she was pining over Barney it took her mind off him and her feelings.

"Okay, I think I will go for an omelet I didn't have breakfast this morning cause I was so nervous about the appointment." Barney confessed feeling better now that everything was okay and he can put his mind at ease and have a nice meal again.

"Sounds great." Robin said, after some small chit chat the waitress came over and took their orders it was a nice day out despite the snow storm that had just passed it was pretty warm for a winter day.

They eat their meals and afterwards they take a walk through Central Park...

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: The doctor, in the earlier chapter was a female but now this male doctor is Robin's main doctor for her OBGYN appointments and he will also be the one who delivers the baby in a later chapter.


	6. A Pregnancy Scare

Since I made the mistake of the gang knowing about Robin's pregnancy I am going to fast forward this a little to 5 months. Now, Robin is 5 months pregnant but something will happen to make her stay home for the remainder of her pregnancy. Again, sorry for that error I will try not to do that again.

* * *

5 months into Robin's pregnancy she still worked her usual work schedule it was her routine. They'd wake up in the morning, pour herself a cup of already made coffee (Barney usually makes the coffee if he's up first), she'd go read the morning paper (that is already spread open due to Barney reading it first), then she'd go to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day (usually a paint suit or skirt), and she'd lay it out on the bed while going to wash up in the bathroom or take a quick shower. Then, she'd get dressed and head out to work. That was her daily routine since she could remember, she loved her usually day-to-day routines however when she suddenly felt cramping in her stomach she was worried. Not the kind of worry where you need to be rushed to the ER but the kind of worry that all expectant mothers have.

This day went as usual, and surprisingly her pregnancy hadn't been a problem. In fact she never felt healthier than right now. So, her day went smoothly until early afternoon when she had a conversation (more like a run in) with her co-worker. The conversation went as usual, Patrice was always so annoying and perky all the time and it got on Robin's nerves especially whenever she talked to Patrice. They would talk in a normal tone, about the usual stuff that's happening with them and then after a while they start to (mainly Robin) starts to yell at her just like she always has done since meeting her when she first started at WWN. But, everything was normal until the yelling started.

"I need an ambulance at World Wide News my co-worker is pregnant and is having suvear cramps in her stomach." Patrice called 911 right away after Robin start grasping at her stomach and dobbling over in pain.

The ambulance came right away and soon they were at the nearest hospital which wasn't too far from WWN. Patrice had gone with Robin but before that she called Barney to inform him on what happened. Barney was scared but then cleared his mind and rushed over to the hospital where Robin was being placed. It was shocking to him that Robin had these cramps when she was fine earlier this morning. He got to the hospital right away, when he got the phone call he was at work and busy in a noon meeting but he got the messege and rushed to the hospital right away worried that something could be more wrong than just cramping.

"I'm here." Barney announced looking like he was running a marathon, he was out of breath, sweating and red in the face but he got there in time to see Patrice talking to one of the nurses.

"Where is she?" Barney asked Patrice wanted to see Robin right away because he is really worried about her and what's going on with her.

"She just went inside." Patrice said pointing to the doors where Robin was taken by the doctors.

"Can I see her?" Barney asked wanting desperately to see his wife before he himself has a breakdown right there in the hospital.

"Who's this?" The nurse standing talking to Patrice asked wanting to know who this man standing in from of her is.

"Oh, this is Barney Stinson. He's Robin's husband." Patrice answered nicely to the nurse who nodded and turned to Barney.

"Yes, come with me Sir." The nurse said having Barney follow her through the cordoor and down the hall to where doctors where helping Robin's cramping pains.

"Oh, God Robin." Barney said walking over to Robin's bedside to see that everything is surprisingly fine.

"I was so worried." Barney stated giving Robin a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared." Robin told him crying into his arm.

"I know, Patrice told me everything over the phone and I came as quickly as I could. I was worried too, is everything okay with the baby?" Barney asked and ammediately the doctor chimed in and explained everything that was happening to Robin.

"Yes, everything is fine with the baby. Robin was just under a lot of pressure from working and it caused her to panick. That's what caused her cramping. But I've ordered her to take her maternity leave starting today because the remainder of this pregnancy is going to be hard to stay on your feet. So, I want her." The doctor looked at Robin then back to Barney again. "I want her to stay off her feet for the rest of her pregnancy, yes she's been doing well up until now but this pregnancy is going to get a lot harder in the next few months. So, I already instructed her to stay off her feet and be a bit more causious in the remaining months. She understands it's important for herself and the baby." The doctor finished and soon he left the two alone.

Robin had to stay a while longer to make her everything was okay and to check her vitals so Barney stayed with her.

"I''m so glad you came babe." Robin said while lying in the bed. Barney was now laying with her on the bed and holding her, not too hard but holding her in the way she always loved. It was one of the things that makes her feel safe, it always made her feel special and safe to be in the arms of Barney it's what she missed most when they weren't together for way too long if you ask both of them really.

"I came right away I'm just glad you and the baby are fine." He smiled lightly with his head on her head they just layed their without saying anything for a while until Barney broke the silence.

"So, now that you have to stay home and take your leave earlier than expected. I was wondering, checking some websites earlier today and came across some baby items. I want to show you when you're feeling better what I pre-purchased." Barney was so excited about the things he always chose to get for the baby and the website had everything they were going to need. He wanted to tell her when he got home later tonight but since this thing happened he thought it would be a nice time to tell her.

"That sounds wonderful Barney." Robin said sounding a lot happier than she was a little while ago. This news that Barney had searched for some baby items made her even more excited about this baby and glad that everything was okay with him or her and herself.

"When we're ready to take you home I want you to stay off your feet and get some rest. I know how work was stressful today, work usually is stressful most of the time. But, I want you to be healthy and I want the baby to be healthy so later you're going to go to bed and I will cater to whatever you need, okay?" Barney wasn't worried anymore about Robin and the baby he just wants to protect them both and make sure nothing else goes wrong with them for the next months.

"Okay!" Robin nodded her head. She was so glad to have Barney being so supportive and concerned about her and the baby she's never seen him like this before. It was nice to see, it made her feel even more safe and happy knowing that he feels like he needs to protect them.

Later, Barney took Robin back home and put her to bed. She was exhausted from the events of the day so she went right out once she hit the pillow. Barney just sat there next to her making sure she was comfortable, but he couldn't get himself to leave so he sat on the bed taking out a book he's been wanting to read but hadn't had the time to and watched her sleep soundly next to him while reading his book.

It was a long day for both of them and they are both happy that everything turned out to be fine. It was just the stress of work and being on her feet that caused the pains. Luckily, they are both feeling postive and optmistic about the next few months, soon they would be having a new born around to keep them both busy for a few extra months/years Barney thought with a laugh and smile. As Robin slept peacefully, Barney suddenly drifted off to sleep himself but when he woke up he found that Robin had been up for a while but was just laying in bed next to him like she was told to do.

"Hello." Robin said with a smile looking down at a now awake Barney.

"Hi, how long have you been up?" He asked wondering how long he had been sleeping and that's why he asked.

"A while, about an hour." Robin told him looking at him sweetly.

"What?" Barney asked wondering why she was looking at him in a weird way.

"Nothing." Robin said blushing a little and covering her face with the blanket.

"It's not nothing, what's wrong are you okay?" Barney asked concerned wanting to know if Robin was okay since the way she's looking at him makes him worried that something wrong again.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong I was just watching you sleep. You are so cute when you sleep, I woke up earlier and saw that you were sleeping so since I can't get up I just sat here looking at you sleep. You are adorable when you sleep." Now, this made him blush and smile brightly it was sweet that she said this it was sudden but sweet nonetheless.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Barney looked at the time and saw that it was 7 oclock and was feeling hungry and wanted something to eat.

"I don't know, I'm not that hungry surprisingly I feel great but not hungry." Robin had been feeling a lot better so the mention of food wasn't on her mind until now anyway.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked again making sure she didn't want anything.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead and eat something." She tells him and he goes into the kitchen leaving Robin alone in the room.

Barney came back in the room shortly after with a tray of food for himself and sat it down on the nightstand before sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were going to eat in the kitchen." Robin said as he sat down on the bed.

"I decided to come and join you. I was lonely in there by myself." He said with a smile taking his tray from the nightstand and placing it on his lap.

This made Robin smile it was so sweet to see him being this way. Sometimes, it's times like these that remind her why she fell in love with Barney Stinson in the first place. He's never been this sweet, even with her. Well, he was always sweet to her but it was still one of the sweetest things he's ever said to her.

Barney ate his meal while Robin watched TV and did a crossword puzzle that was in today's paper. This is the first time in months that both are able to just be with each other. They both missed being around each other since going back to work but this was finally something they felt was needed especially for being a newly wedded couple.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I would love to hear from you so R/R I love comments.


	7. Things For The Baby

I want to thank those who are reading this and say that this chapter will be about what Robin and Barney needs for the baby with a sweet thing they both really like. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, I was thinking." Robin started, she was sitting in bed with nothing to do but read a magazine when Barney came in from the bathroom.

It was getting too late at night to stay up any longer but for them the late nights aren't that bad. Ever since the doctor told Robin to stay off her feet as much as possible in the last few months of her pregnancy. She was getting bored with not doing anything everyday while Barney goes to work and everyone she knows is busy. So, she has been trying to think of ways to entertain herself while being cooped up in bed.

"Yeah?" Barney said raising an eyebrow and looking at her.

"I've been looking at websites lately while you're at work. With nothing to do but lay in bed everyday, I started to get bored so I have been looking at websites, baby websites." She stated noticing Barney not knowing what she was meaning.

"Oh." Barney said wanting her to continue.

"Yes, I came across this site that is very high-end. It's a site where all celebrity moms go to get everything they need for their babies." She tells him as she lays flat on her back. She is getting bigger and bigger by the day and being that it's her fifth month in her pregnancy, it's getting harder for her to lay on her side as well as her back.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should start looking for things we need for the baby." She hoped that Barney would agree to this since she would like to start doing this as soon as possible, to get ahead start on all these things they need to get done before the baby comes. What she didn't know is that Barney, while at work in the last week has also been looking around for things they would need for the baby and this. Hearing that Robin has been doing the same thing put a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you mentioned this because I've been doing the same thing this week." He states smiling and taking the computer that Robin put at the foot of the bed to his lap.

"I also think I saw the site you are mentioning. I looked at it today and there are somethings that I already like and thought it would be good to talk to you before deciding on these things from the site." Barney was so excited to start looking and when he first started looking for baby items he was so caught up in what was on the site that he started picking things out but didn't buy anything since he wanted to talk to Robin first before doing that.

Barney found the site Robin mentioned and went to the section he wanted to go first. It was the bedding part of the site. He had seen this beautiful crib, it wasn't painted any color which was good for them since they don't know what they'll having yet. But, they would soon know the answer to that in a week Until then, the items Barney picked out made him smile with pride and hope that she had the same ideas as he did with the items

"This crib," He pointed to the wooden piece of furniture on the screen and smiled just looking at it because it was really a nice crib, he thought to himself "is the one I saw that I thought would be perfect for the baby." He hopes that she likes it cause it would just derail maybe, the other items he had already chosen for the baby.

"I saw that one too." Robin said smiling at him and back to the screen in front of them. "I also picked that one out and thought it would be good for now since we don't know if we're having a boy or a girl yet. Isn't it a nice crib?" Robin asked knowing that both of their tastes in things is why they are a great couple it what made them who they are and made their friendship then relationship stronger.

"So, we'll get it then. I do love this crib so we will buy it along with..." Barney clicked on the next item he saw and this time it was a changing table and bedding for the crib.

"I like those too." Robin said, as the check list went on Barney and Robin found every item they needed including a diaper dispenser, sheets for the crib, a pillow, stuffed animals, a hamper, baby monitors, diapers (they were going to need a lot more of those but that will come later right before the baby comes), lamps, a rocking chair, dressers, clothes, strollers, rugs and other items they needed. The search went on for another hour and by the time it ended they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. They decided to buy the items, most of the items they picked out tomorrow and went to sleep.

The next day, Robin was up early due to the baby kicking her and not being able to sleep. She woke up at 5am hoping for the baby to calm down so she can go back to sleep. But, the baby wasn't letting up so she stayed up then got hungry so she made herself some breakfast. An hour later Barney wakes up noticing she wasn't beside him and wondered where she was. He gets up and out of bed and walks into the living room to see Robin sitting on the couch watching TV and reading the morning paper. He smiles!

"Hey, good morning." Barney said announcing that he was in the room. He was standing by the other side of the kitchen watching Robin read the paper with a smile he thought to himself how incredibly lucky he was to have her and soon a baby he never thought would be coming true. But, it all made him so happy and for the first time he thought that this whole life. His life, would have never been true if he never met Robin.

Robin turns and sees Barney looking at her strangely.

"Morning. I made breakfast and the coffee is already made." She tells him looking past the look he was giving her. Barney walks over to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee and then went over to where Robin sat on the couch.

"I woke up and noticed you weren't there." He first tells her causing her to smile lightly at the fact that Barney seemed to have missed her being next to him when he woke up.

"Yeah, the baby got me up earlier, it was kicking me and keeping me from getting rest." She tells him with an annoyed tone to her voice. He gets that, it must suck to have the baby kicking when you want to be sleeping.

"I was thinking. We have to stop calling the baby It so why don't we start thinking of baby names?" Barney had been wanting to do this for sometime but since their minds were caught up in buying things they needed for the baby. It kind of wiped off his mind until now.

"That's a great idea I was thinking the same thing earlier." She says sweetly putting a hand over her growing belly.

"Okay, so do you have any name suggestions chosen yet?" Barney asking knowing that he already has some name he liked, both boy and girl names that would go nicely with the name Stinson.

"I have." Robin said beaming with a smile. She turns off the TV and puts the paper down on the coffee table then takes the pad of paper that was laying on the table and a pen to right down the names they want the baby to have.

"I have a few names for both a girl and a boy." Robin says starting to write down her first name suggestions.

"Okay, what are they?" Barney asked and Robin started announcing them as she writes them down on the paper.

"For girls names I have: Carla, Sarah, Lucy, Rose, Daisy, Francis, Samantha, Ruby, Elizabeth, Baelie, and Penelope. And, for boys names I have: Danny, Samuel, Timothy, Tom, George, William, Michael, Jack, James (after your brother), Charles and Robert. What do you think?" As Robin read off the names Barney was thinking of his own and a few of the names she said were some of the names he was thinking of the other day when this first came to his mind. Naming the baby is a hard decision but any name of a Stinson/Scherbatsky is going to be legendary anyway. So, the names she chose were really good ones.

"I like them, I was thinking of some of the names you mentioned and I like them all but here were my suggestions. For girls: Rose, Elizabeth, Sarah, Samantha, Baelie and Lucy those are names I always liked with the Stinson name. And, for the boys names: Jack, Jake, Michael, Charles, Timothy, James Samuel are the ones I like most." Barney thought a boy would need a manly name something that will be a stand out name and nothing less than that.

"Jake, I never thought of that name but I kind of like that name." Robin's list of boys names didn't have Jake in it and she never thought of Jake as a name but she actually likes it.

"Jake Stinson?" She says out loud thinking of this name and what would it sound like with the last name of Stinson. "I like the sound of that name. It sounds really good with Stinson." She really loves this name and couldn't believe she never thought of it before. But it's really lovely. She thought with a smile.

"It does sound good. I really like that name a lot." Barney says turning to her after thinking to himself about what it would be like to have a little Jake Stinson running around the apartment and calling him daddy. The thought just made his heart leap to his stomach it was that beautiful image to picture.

"And,, what if it's a girl?" Barney thought about the girls names they chose and wondered what name would be perfect for their little girl. If they were to have a little girl that is.

"How about Baelie Rose Stinson?" Robin suggests, this hadn't accured to her but both of them like the name Rose and thought it would go great with the name of Stinson so when she said this Barney started to think about it.

"That sounds really pretty I like it." He tells her, the name really sounds beautiful when you say the name out loud so he says it again after Robin says it and this time both say the name in unison.

"**Baelie Rose Stinson!"**

"Wow, that is really beautiful." They say beautiful in unison and smile at each other.

"I think we just named our daughter. If we have a daughter that name is really perfect for her." Robin says placing a hand on her stomach and looking down at it.

"You in there, if you are a girl that is your name." Barney and Robin look at each other for a moment before Barney gives her a kiss.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Barney says after they break the kiss. "And if it's a girl her name will be legen...wait for it...Baelie Rose Stinson. Dary." They say this in unison too. Ever since they got married they had been saying things together at the same time. It's weirdly beautiful to have this kind of relationship when both hated any sort of thing that's too lovey dovey. But, with each other it never seemed weird it was awesome to have that in their relationship it just means they have the same mind.


	8. Dreams Can Come True

Barney and Robin are sitting in the waited room waiting to be called to go in to see the doctor. This is their first ultrasound, they would get to hear the baby's heartbeat and see if he or she is healthy. They hoped everything was going okay with Robin's pregnancy and to make sure both don't freak out, they calmly hold hands as they wait to be called. They had gotten to the doctor's office early, earlier than the appointment was booked for but because of their nerves and excitement over this particular appointment. Both, couldn't wait to get up early and to get the doctor's on time. But, they didn't care cause it meant that maybe they'll get to see the doctor earlier than the appointment time.

They sat there for another 5 minutes until the nurse called them inside. They walked towards the back and into an exam room, while Robin starts to change out of her clothes and into the dressing gown they had handed her. Barney, paced back and forth with nervous thoughts racing through his mind.

"Barney, are you okay?" Robin asks, worried that he might be over thinking this appointment. In the morning before coming to the appointment Barney had been up for hours, the appointment was for 9 am and he had been up since 5:30. With, little sleep last night all Barney could do was think about the baby, this appointment, and Robin and right now he looks exhausted. He has bags under his eyes, he seems like he's about to pass out and he hadn't eaten anything due to nerves and a sickening ache in his stomach. This worried Robin because when she sees Barney like this it scares her to thinking the worst and right now that's what he's doing to her while she sits patiently waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Barney says brushing off Robin but continuing to pace the room and as he was looking down the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Lewis and I'll be doing this ultrasound today." The doctor announced walking over to the computer in the room and looking at the screen and then at his notes on the clipboard he was holding.

"Hi, doctor Lewis I'm Robin and this is my husband, Barney." Barney looked up and stopped pacing to shake hands with the doctor.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." The doctor said smiling lightly at the couple.

Barney took a chair and sat near Robin at the exam table. Taking her hand gently and holding it in his. Robin noticed that Barney's hands were sweating and shaking so she tries to smooth his hand by rubbing her thumb over his gently. This worked, it always worked to calm him down after an almost nervous breakdown. She looks over at him and gives him a smile, a smile that read 'don't worry everything will be fine baby' and that calms him down more.

"Okay, Mrs. Stinson."  
"Please, call me Robin."

"Okay, Robin."

The doctor took the machine and told Robin to lean back on the table and lift up her shirt.

"Well, it looks like everything is looking fine." Doctor Lewis says smiling as he rolls the cool ultrasound over her stomach.

"Really? Everything's okay with the baby?" Barney repeated what the doctor just said and had to say it again cause it's a huge relief to him that the baby's okay.

"Yes. Would you like to know the sex or do you want to wait?" Doctor Lewis asks wanting to know if they want to know the sex which caused them to look at each other and smile.

"Yes." They both said in unison. "We want to know the sex of our baby." Robin says looking at Barney then at the screen with their baby on it. Their baby. Who would've thought that they'd be sitting her looking at the baby they thought they would never have. It was both nerve racking and beautiful all at the same time.

The doctor moved the ultrasound once again on Robin's stomach and then announced.

"You are having a... Girl." Doctor Lewis announced excited for the couple.

Barney looked at Robin and then to the screen again to see his daughter breathing slowly and steadily. It took a few seconds for it to sink in for Barney. He never thought he would be married almost a year to the love of his life and she/they would be sitting here watching their daughter on the screen in front of them. It all was so beautiful...

"Barney, are you crying?" Robin asks, noticing her husband all choked up at what they are doing right now.

"No." He stated flatly, looking away from Robin to not have her see him like this.

"Come on, Barney it's okay to cry. This is the most wonderful, amazing time for us it's only natural to let out a few tears at a moment like this." Robin smiles with her own teary eyes and a thought popped into her mind as Barney tried to wipe his face from his own tears.

_Two years earlier..._

_Robin found herself again sitting on the park bench thinking about where her life was and where she thought it would be going. It has been a tough year for her, first she found out that she thought she was pregnant and then she wasn't, then she found out that she couldn't have kids. After sometime, she was okay with the fact that she isn't able to have biological children. The children she dreamed about having just a few months ago in this very same park. She pictured her life being the life she thought she would never get to have or even wanted but she pictured being in Barney's apartment, married to him and having his children. Two children to be exact. One with brown hair and blue eyes like her and one wearing a suit, with blue eyes and blond hair. It was the most perfect vision but then it all went away as fast as it could and it left her feeling more alone and sad than ever._

_She sits on the park bench with some scotch and staring into space when Barney suddenly appeared beside her._

"_I knew I'd find you here." He says, he had been looking for Robin for hours and then he remembered her telling him about coming to this park because it was a place where she could go to clear her mind about whatever she's going through at the time._

"_Barney, what are you doing here?" Robin asks not looking up from her staring state to look at Barney. He just noticed his shoes and then his voice so looking up wasn't necessary._

"_I was looking all over for you and then I remembered you come here sometimes to think about stuff." He tells her as he sits beside her on the bench._

"_What are you doing here?" She asks again annoyed and a bit drunk so she was slurring her words._

"_I was worried about you. After you told me that you could have kids I thought you wouldn't be okay and I was right." Barney had been seeing that Robin had been really upset about something lately and was worried about her so he came to the park to make sure she wasn't doing anything too bad. He was wrong about her doing something bad because she was drinking and slurring her words but he also knew that she needed someone their to help her through the pain of what she just told him._

"_I noticed you were looking upset about something so I worried that it was about the whole kids thing. I was right in thinking you'd be her thinking about it." Barney says and Robin listens still not looking at him but at the bottle in her hand._

"_No, I'm fine." Robin says slurring again clearly not fine at all._

"_No, you are not fine Robin. Look at me, please." Barney was about to pull her face to look at him but she looked up but not directly in his eyes._

"_I know this must be painful for you but you can't be sitting here drinking the pain away. Would you just talk to me. Please!" Barney is so worried and was starting to tear up over seeing Robin like this. It killed him as much as it does her that she is not able to have kids but she can't just stew in this depressing state when he's here beside her wanting to listen to whatever she has to say._

"_You know. I came here just last year when I first found out about my infertility to have kids." Robin was now looking at Barney in the eyes and Barney was grateful that she finally looked at him. Even when she's like this she's still so beautiful it baffles him how beautiful she is._

"_Really?" Barney asked wanting to know why she came here._

"_Yes, after I found out that I couldn't have kids I came here to think." Robin says taking a sip of the last drop of scotch she had left in the bottle and then throwing it away in the trash next to the bench._

"_Oh, and what happened?" He asks curious about what she was talking about._

"_I-I pictured!" She paused as the tears started to flow more down her face. "I pictured them." She says between sobs._

"_Pictured who Robin?" Barney asked worried that it's something bad._

"_I pictured us being a family. You know when I found/thought I was pregnant and then found out I wasn't. I came here thinking about." She paused and looked down not wanting to look Barney in the eyes cause this was too painful to talk about but also because looking at him is even more painful to her because these are the children she pictured having with him._

"_I thought about being a family with you and having two beautiful children while living at the apartment." She finally lets this out still in tears and not looking at him._

"_I-I don't know what to say to that. Except, that I do know what to say cause I drept of the same thing after you told me you might be pregnant." Barney confessed this because it was true and when she told him that she was picturing the same thing he couldn't believe it and was shocked but in a good way and not like he was when she told him she thought she was pregnant._

"_Really? Wow we pictured the same thing that's even more sadder." She says whipping her face and eyes with a napkin she had in her pocket._

"_No, not sadder just something I've secretly held in for along time. Until, now I never wanted or pictured having kids cause I wasn't in love with anyone until you. You changed my view on any thoughts I had about kids because with you, I knew it couldn't be anyone else that I pictured having kids with." This was the first time that Barney ever said this out loud and saying this to Robin after knowing she was thinking about the same thing as he was made this confession more real._

_Robin finally fixed herself up and after a while she smiled. For the first time in months, she smiled a real happy smile because leave it to Barney to make her feel better about this whole thing. This just made her fall more in love with him than she already is._

"You remember the night in the park two years ago?" Robin asks as she gets up from the exam table to start to get dressed again after the doctor leaves.

"Yes, why?" Barney said standing by the door waiting for her to get dressed.

"Because, I was just thinking about that time and it's been a while since I thought about it. I was just asking cause today reminded me of a time when..." She pauses and Barney jumps in and says. "When you thought you couldn't have kids." He finishes thinking back to that day two years ago.

"I never thought I'd be here." Robin says putting on her shirt smiling at the memory.

"Me neither." This is why they are soulmates it's always been this way with them. Being here, in this doctor's office after finding out they would be having a girl is the most wonderful thing both never thought they'd experience and after that night in the park it hits them both on the fact that this is coming true. The family they dreamed about is finally happening for them and both can not be anymore happier.

* * *

A/N: In the flashback part of this is right before B/R got engaged after Robin tells him she couldn't have kids and this chapter is 2015 with the flashback being 2013.

Thanks for reading I love reviews so R/R I'll be grateful to know what you think and please share your opinions.


	9. One Year

In this chapter, Robin is still 5 months pregnant so when she has to start bed rest earlier than expected she decides to go out and spend a day with Lily before going on bed rest. The guys all hang out while the girls are out spending time together. Another surprise for Robin!

In the next chapter Robin will have an early baby shower due to her bed rest she can't do much so Lily throws her the party.

* * *

It's early morning on a Spring day in May, with their anniversary approaching it got Robin thinking about the next few months. When she found out that she was pregnant, when she didn't think she could have kids. It got her thinking of somethings she never thought about before getting pregnant. Like, all the things she has to do before the baby comes, making up her room, getting all the items that the baby will need, spending time with her friends, having a baby shower and most importantly trying to spend as much time as she can with Barney.

So, when she asks Barney about their anniversary she didn't know he had already planned a romantic evening for them since he knew she couldn't do much while she's pregnant.

"Um, so our anniversary is coming up." Robin was sitting on the bed in this early morning reading some news item she had to get done for work when Barney came into the room.

"I know, 1 year can you believe we made it to a year?" He said, sometimes every morning when he first wakes up he turns to look at her, sometimes she isn't aware and other time she asks why he's looking at her in that funny weird way. But, she adores that look anyway and doesn't ask why he's looking like that.

"One year ago I married the girl of my dreams and a year later she's having my baby. My life couldn't be any better right now." He finishes with a little glee in his step dancing around the room happily loving his life.

Robin started to laugh before getting out of bed and going over to where her husband was standing. Already, dressed and ready for the day. He was wearing a blue suit with white pinstripes and a vest with black shoes and a blue tie. A tie that Robin had bought him for his birthday a few years back.

"You know." She starts to fix his tie that was leaning off to the side and smiled. "I was wondering about what we're going to do for this anniversary but since I can't do much at the moment, I was hoping maybe we could stay in and do something here." She really wants to go out or something anything's better than staying at home especially on this special occasion.

"Actually, I have something planned but first." He turns around to face Robin with a smile and tells her "I arranged a get together for you and Lily. She's actually going to be here any minute." He says, Robin didn't know that she'd be spending the day with Lily but she didn't mind since she hasn't seen her in a while it would be nice for them to hang out.

"Oh, okay what about us?" She asks wanting to know what they'll be doing if she's off with Lily.

"I'm not going to be here. I have plans of my own, with the guys." It had been more than a while since Barney had seem Marshall and Ted so while Robin's with Lily he'll be at Marshall and Lily's for their annual tradition of Trilogy Time it's one of his favorite things to do besides spending all his waking moments with Robin of course.

"Oh, what are you... Oh right, it's trilogy time isn't it?" Robin remembered the guys tradition it had slipped her mind but she remembers it well.

"Yeah, so I'll be there if you need me just call or come to Marshall and Lily's cause that's where I'll be." He tells sweetly, after fixing his suit jacket he kisses Robin goodbye but before he did that he also tells her.

"Before I leave, I just wanted to say have a good time because you deserve to enjoy yourself since you're about to go on bed rest." As they both walk towards the front door the doorbell rang and Barney answered. "That must be Lily."

He walks over to the door and Lily was on the other side with two bags of whatever she was carrying.

"Hey, Lily." Barney let Lily into the apartment and said goodbye to both her and Robin before heading out the door.

Barney, had other plans before going to Marshall's. He wanted to make sure that everything was ready for what he had planned for their anniversary. The first thing he checked on was the restaurant. He had booked their favorite restaurant for this coming Saturday, which wasn't their anniversary but he wanted to celebrate their anniversary early since Robin's pregnant and needs to be on bed rest for most of the time. When he got to the restaurant, it was open for lunch and had a few guests there already but it wasn't too busy so that was good cause he wanted to get this done quickly so he can move on to the next thing he needed to do.

"Yes, Mr. Stinson everything is ready for Saturday." The manager said smiling nicely at Barney.

"Great, we will be here at 8 then." Barney was so glad that everything is going smoothly so far and the restaurant is booked for them without any mishaps like the last time they were here.

Barney leaves the restaurant and heads to the next thing he needed to do. He had planned for them something he/they always wanted to do but just never got around to doing it since the last couple of years had been crazy with them not together and then them together and planning their wedding. So, now that they have time, it's better to do this now because when the baby comes she's going to need their attention the most before anything else.

Barney takes his call out of his pocket and dials the number of the place he wanted to call. Someone had picked up right away and he explained to them about what he needed for them to do.

"Barney, said you had plans for us today?" Robin asked Lily as Lily settled into the apartment after Barney left.

"Yes, we are going to spend the rest of the day doing anything you want." Lily told her, when Barney called Lily earlier in the week he had asked her to come over and spend sometime with Robin because she needs something to do before really taking to that bed rest in a month. So, when Barney called Lily started making plans for them to go out and spend sometime without the guys around.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Robin said, not really in the mood to do whatever Lily had planned but spending time with her was nice since she hasn't had time to do so recently.

After, Barney got off the phone with the place he had wanted to call he headed over to Marshall's. He was so happy that everything that he had planned for this weekend was in place and ready for them. On, Sunday Barney will throw Robin a baby showers with the help of Lily, they planned everything and so far everything was going great.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Barney said as he entered Marshall and Lily's apartment.

"No, that's okay we know what you're doing so we forgive you for being late." Marshall said sweetly smiling gleefully at Barney who came to sit down on the couch.

"Good, so you guys know the plan right?" Barney asked as he opened a beer that was already sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yes, we are aware of the plan and we think it's great." Marshall answers and then Ted comes in agreeing with Marshall.

"Yep, it's an awesome plan Barney." Ted said sitting down with his new born daughter.

"Glad you like it." Barney, Ted and Marshall sat and watched Star Wars for the next three hours and Barney was so grateful for everyone's help and for the fact that this weekend will be an awesome one. He hoped Robin will like it since the last surprise he had was a bit rocky at first, this one won't really piss Robin off and that's the last thing he wants to happen since Robin can't be stressed out over anything or get too worked up.

Later that day, Barney went back home to see what was going on and hoped that Robin had a nice day with Lily cause his day was perfectly well.

"I'm home." He said entering his apartment hoping to see Robin and Lily there talking or something but there was nobody in the living room when he walked in.

"Robin? Lil?" He shouted hoping that they're in the bedroom or somewhere in the apartment.

Nobody, was there the place was dead and dark so Barney started to worry and called Lily to see where she was.

"Lily, where are you?" He asked a bit scared cause he thought they would be back by the time he got home.

"We went out, sorry we were having a good time and lost the track of the time. We'll be there soon." Lily tells him, he lead out a sigh and thanked Lily for spending time with Robin.

A half hour later Lily and Robin return to the apartment with large bags of things and they looked happy and like they enjoyed themselves.

"Sorry about being late we just had a fabulous time getting things for the baby." Robin said entering the apartment with more bags than Lily had.

"Don't worry, did you have a nice time?" Barney asked looking at all the bags Lily and Robin had brought home.

"We did, we bought a lot of things for the baby." Robin stated sitting down on the couch exhausted from shopping.

"Great, lets see what you got." Barney said wondering what items they bought for the baby.

"So many things, things we didn't think about buying before when we bought all the other things." Robin started showing Barney all the baby items and some of the items were things that neither Robin or Barney had thought of before, things for when the baby gets older because before they only bought things they needed for the first few months after the baby is born.

"Okay, guys I'm going to get going I had a lot of fun today Robin." Lily said standing up and hugging Robin who also stood up for a second before sitting back down again.

"Thanks for spending time with Robin today it really helped me out." Barney and Lily walked to the door and Barney whispered "everything went smoothly today and everything is ready for the weekend." Lily nodded and smiled before leaving.

Barney was so happy after this day was over and everything went as he wanted them to go. Saturday and Sunday is all ready for them and it's going to be a legen..wait for it...dary. A legendary weekend for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering about Robin's bed rest it is coming, in the next month she will be going on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.


End file.
